


Home

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion Sex, post-Lusankya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tychoisokay. As okay as he can be. “I was just thinking.” He touches Hobbie's hand on his chest, slots their fingers together. “I missed this. I missed you.”





	Home

Tycho had never realized you could take a simple thing like touch for granted. But now, lying warm in bed with Hobbie snugged up next to him, a warm hand splayed across Tycho's chest, he knows better. The only touches Tycho has felt for over a year have been torture or beatings or prodding by doctors. Now, this blessed gentleness is almost too much.

“Tycho?” Hobbie asks softly.

“Hmm?” Tycho shifts to meet his gaze, taking in concerned brown eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Tycho tries to smile for him, to be reassuring. Hobbie and everyone else have worried enough about him, and he _is_ okay. As okay as he can be. “I was just thinking.” Tycho touches the hand on his chest, slots their fingers together. “I missed this. I missed you.”

“Six months not knowing if you were dead or alive, then two having you back like a miracle but not able to touch you...” Hobbie's voice is suddenly hoarse as his finger's spasm against Tycho's. “I thought it was going to kill me.”

“I'm here now,” Tycho assures. “That's all over.” It isn't, not really, he knows that. Just because it couldn't be proved that he was compromised, that they had no reason to hold him and were forced to let him, doesn't mean anyone trusts him now. No one but his blessed friends, Hobbie and Wes and Wedge and Luke, who fought hard for his release, who never once doubted him. It's meant more than he can say.

Hobbie is looking at him again, brown gaze searching. “You haven't talked about it,” he says quietly. “I know you've only been out a day but...I'm here to listen if you need to, Tycho. You're not alone anymore.”

An involuntary shudder runs through Tycho, and he squeezes his eyes closed for a long moment, dark memories of desperation and hopelessness and pain encroaching at the edges of his vision. His voice is rough when he says, “I'd rather just be here.”

“Tycho...”

“Someday,” he promises, ducking to hide his face in Hobbie's hair. “Not now. Please.”

“I'm sorry.” The hand on Tycho's chest moves, a caress, a comfort. “I understand why you don't want to think about it.” Hobbie shifts, leans up to press a tender kiss to his cheek. That soft concern is still there in his eyes, but there's something else, too. “Can I touch you?” he asks hesitantly.

Tycho's breath shudders out of him. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathes, and in a moment he's tugging Hobbie on top of him, a breathless whimper escaping just at the familiar, comforting weight. This is what he needs. To leave everything that's happened behind and just be here, with the man he loves. Home. Safe.

“I'm here,” Hobbie murmurs as he leans in to kiss him, gentle but thorough. “You're here,” he adds, right against Tycho's lips. “I've got you.”

Tycho kisses back, lets his arms wind around Hobbie's back. Tries not to be too desperate about it. He can already feel his body responding, pleasure centers lain dormant for months and months slowly lighting up, and it's like he's finally coming back to life. He arches up against his lover, gasping as their bodies meet.

Only a moment later, Hobbie is raising himself above Tycho, getting a hand in his pants and drawing him out. Tycho is helpless under his touch, aching, needy sounds falling from his lips as Hobbie touches him, draws him gently and inexorably toward his peak. And when he reaches it with a cry, Hobbie rolls over and pulls him close, gentling him through the trembling aftershocks.

Tycho clings to him, tears suddenly on his face, overwhelmed to have this, a pleasure and comfort he never imaged he'd see again. “I was so scared.” It's like the words are torn from him, the path eased by his body's release. “I thought I was going to die there.”

Hobbie holds him tight. “You didn't. You're safe, Tycho. You resisted. You escaped. You came back to me. You're amazing.”

Tycho nuzzles into him, concentrates on the feeling of Hobbie warm and protective around him, and for the first time, he lets himself believe it. He's really here.


End file.
